otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Liam
Liam = | |ProfilePic = LiamTemp.png|CharacterName = Liam Riley|Sigil = |Flavor = Irresistible.|Theme = [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3VT2xX5AHo Kamelot - Liar Liar]|Height = 5'8"|Weight = 118|HairColor = Dark Brown|EyeColor = Hazel-Brown|Month = April|Day = 10th|Year = 1980|CurrentAge = 17|Birthplace = Los Angeles California|Nationality = American|Role = Main Character|Species = Witch|PowerSource = Charmed|Level = 3|ExperienceBars = |HarmNumber = |HotStatBars = -○○○○|ColdStatBars = -○○○○|VolatileStatBars = ●○○○○|UniqueStat = |DarkStatBars = |CondHightlight = |UniqueHightlight = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = Liam is blind, however he has developed a supernatural sensitivity to power, allowing him to see energy and magic. Liam has had this ability since he purchased , however he never noticed it. Now that he's become blind his brain is beginning to strengthen his other senses, especially his supernatural ones.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Magic|Power Effect 2 = Liam is capable of manipulation air, using it to create sudden powerful bursts of force. He can only use this power when he's angry or afraid, the greater the emotion, the more powerful the bursts.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Social|Power Effect 3 = Liam can roll with to attempt to utilize a kind of supernatural sense to gain insight to his immediate surroundings. To do this he must be sleeping, or use a reflective surface as a medium. Successive uses cause . When used, roll with : :16 up: :*Vision is lucid, and Liam is able to "store" it in his mind, allowing him to view it at any time with perfect clarity. Can only store a single vision. :10-15, choose one: :*Vision is lucid, but he cannot move and his sight is limited to one perspective. On a 14 up, Liam gleans a small insight into what he's seeing, similar to a dream. :7-9, choose one: :*Vision is alarming and vague, and will cause disorientation when it ends. :*Vision is lucid, but physically exhausting when it ends. :6 down, visions are random images. Rolling a 4 or below causes 1 .|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Mastery|Power Effect 4 = Liam is capable of various feats of magic that come naturally to witches, such as , , and various other powers.}} |Notes Content = *Quiet and kind of introverted. He never had a lot of friends growing up. *He's into comic books, sci-fi, and paranormal television. **He watches shows like X-Files a lot. **Because of this he's not quite as unnerved by magic and zombies as a normal person would be. *He has a extremely overweight cat named Sunny. She has a good disposition as long as she's fed. *He's blind, Kit having burned the inside of his eyes with , as punishment for summoning a demon. *He generally gets good grades on his papers, and is a decent student. *After the end of he was kidnapped by Shane, who left him with Nemo. Nemo then sacrificed him and made a deal with Belxephon to gain sole ownership of Avarada's tome. Devil Room Items |Power Color = purple|Number = 03|Skill Name = |Flavor = The abyss gazes into you...|Type = Mastery|Elements = |HotChange = +0|ColdChange = +0|CondChange = +0|Description = Grants Liam supernatural senses, allowing him to see and hear things that others may not be able to, even when blind.|Cost = |Notes = Can be used by characters that don't normally have a stat, however they will roll as if their were .}} |Power Color = |Number = 21|Skill Name = |Flavor = Keep your feet on the ground!|Type = Equipment|Elements = + |Description = A pair of green and white Adidas sneakers. While worn they make it impossible to lose your balance and falling from great heights won't hurt you as long as you land on your feet.|Cost = |Notes = The size of the shoes changes to perfectly fit whoever wears them.}} |Power Color = |Number = 17|Skill Name = |Flavor = The most powerful weapon in video games.|Type = Equipment|Elements = |Description = A small keychain that looks like a pewter pipe. When held it can be turned into an actual steel pipe at will, or shrunk back down to the size of its keychain form.|Cost = |Notes = The pipe is strong, but can break.}} }}}} |-|Possessed Shane = |-|Avarada = | |ProfilePic = Avarada.png|CharacterName = |Sigil = |Flavor = Gets his hair smogged twice a year.|Height = ?'??"|Weight = ??|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Golden|Month = Unknown Month|Day = Unknown Day|Year = Unknown Year|CurrentAge = ??|Birthplace = Unknown Birthplace|Nationality = Spawn of Andras|Role = Antagonist|Species = Demon Spawn|PowerSource = Demon Sorcerer|ExperienceBars = -- -- -- -- --|HarmNumber = |Level = BOSS|HotStatBars = - - - - -|ColdStatBars = ●●●●●|VolatileStatBars = ●●●●●|DarkStatBars = |UniqueHightlight = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = Whenever a character fails to against , he gains a String on that character. All rolls to against are rolled at a disadvantage, regardless or circumstance.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery|Power Effect 2 = Avarada can spend Strings he has on characters to directly influence their lives. However he can only do this when Liam, or a character he's possessing, is nearby.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Possession|Power Effect 3 = If Avarada has 5 or more Strings on a single character, he can spend them to that character. While possessing a character, Avarada can perform massive feats of power, however, each time he does this he expends a String on that person. When he has no more Strings on a character Avarada can no longer possess them.|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Sex Move|Power Effect 4 = If a person that Avarada is possessing has sex with another, that person gains the condition " " and Avarada can command them to perform a single act, which they will do regardless of how wrong it is, thinking that nothing is out of the ordinary.}} |Notes Content = Powers Explaination *Avarada, like many demons, feeds off of Fear and general emotional negativity. Fear it inflicts on other grants him power over those individuals, in the form of Strings. *When Avarada spends a string to exert his power, he can do this in a number of ways, manipulating objects, causing illusions, manipulating nearby NPCs, etc. * is exceptionally dangerous. Due to Avarada being somewhat meek, as far as demons go, the duration of the Possession will last only as long as he has a String on that character. **Possession doesn't specifically mean mind control. In Avarada's case it allows him dramatic feats of power to ruin the life of that person, and the lives of those around him. ---- *A symbol of Avarada's presence is that gold gleams and glows, even in darkness. ---- *Has Strings On: **Liam - 6 **Chris - 1}}}} Category:Main Characters